Chii's origin
by darkangelofcoldfirejulia
Summary: how Chii ended up with Hideki and who she was before


Julia Reznik  
7-425 P.s.225  
L.A. final project  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Chii walked through the sandy waters of Aquarian beach; her long silky light brown  
  
ankle long hair waiving on back in the elegant motion of a swaying mesmerized  
  
Snake. Looking up with her purple eyes shadowed by the half way set gleaming orange  
  
And pink sunset throughout the coming night. Chii touched her slightly tan left arm and  
  
rubbed it in a gentle downward motion, and than slowly back up again. She walked one  
  
leg elegantly in front of the other. She sighed in a warm gentle whisper and sat down  
  
on the black rocks, and put down her stalfe (stalf: her long brown bumpy stick with a  
  
big round purple gem on the tip that contains hidden powers). She quietly thought to  
  
her self with a soft mumble," why am I here.why am I bound to this sea .do I really  
  
belong here".  
  
And as chii mumbled on to herself, something quietly hit her leg. Chii  
  
jumped up and grabbed her stalf, in a ready to attack position. She looked down, and  
  
found that it was a little blue beach ball. Then a cute little blonde girl with a baby pink dress  
  
approached her cautiously.  
  
.she was a little youngling of two  
  
and a half feet. She had pail skin and hair to her ankles that was  
  
as light and soft as whipped cream. She looked up at Chii with her big crystal blue  
  
eyes; making a puppy face that Chii couldn't resist smiling at. Chii knelt down and  
  
softly touched the little girls creamy and shiny hair. "Hello", Chii said softly at the girl.  
  
The girl did not reply, but just stared in a sad way, opened her tiny mouth to speak,  
  
but not the tiniest peep came out of her mouth. Her eyes opened wider and she  
  
started to cry , but Chii heard no sound. She fell to her knees, and her knee hit a sharp rock, which only  
  
made her tear more. Once again the little girl opened her mouth, and her lips were trembling.  
  
She hugged Chii tightly and looked up at her. Chii was really confused, but at the same  
  
time felt sorry for the girl. Her warm little index finger touched Chii's cold top lip,  
  
filling her heart with warmth and safety. The young goddess slowly closed her eyes, tilted her head  
  
down as if in a trance, and then felt warmth pushing through her chest, through her  
  
heart, and out through her back, waving her hair slowly back. Chii opened her eyes, to  
  
find the ball rolling towards her, and the little girl nowhere to be found. Chii started  
  
to cry as the night arrived and it became cold. Chii's tears touched her cold lips. and  
  
she could not understand why she was crying. This was a new experience for her.  
  
She looked up, and felt a warmth in her top lip.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Early in the morning, Chii Ikataro sat on a narrow rock, and kept staring at the purple  
  
ball with blank and lifeless eyes without making a sound. She has not moved for 2  
  
hours, wondering if the little girl would ever come back. She kept staring at the  
  
motionless ball, and wouldn't take her eyes off it. It's no problem for Chii, because she  
  
never eats or sleeps. Her job is to control the waters and keep them from drowning  
  
the world. She uses her magic stalf to calm the distracted waters from reeking havoc  
  
against the earth that has no knowledge of her eternal existence. She had no explanation of the girl's  
  
appearance.  
  
Once again Chii started to soroughfully cry. Chii looked down at the sand that gently devoured  
  
her feet, and sat on her knees. She took a twig and wrote in the sand," who are  
  
you". Chii felt a softly sharp pain in her stomach and in her heart, like that feeling you  
  
get when you're in love. Only this was not love, but it was confusion and misery. Then Chii  
  
gasped in confusion, terror, and delight as she saw that there was righting in the sand  
  
that was not so neat, like. a little girl would do!!? Chii was so happy. Her face just lit up.  
  
The writing had said, "my name is Aura, and I am your guardian".  
  
Chii wrote back into the sand "Why haven't I ever seen you before"?  
  
"You have not seen me, but I have been watching you since the dawn of life"  
  
"Why have you never talked to me "?  
  
"I cannot talk"  
  
"Why were you crying"?  
  
"I was so proud to see my daughter again"  
  
"WHAT"!!! Chii was even more confused than ever.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU BE MY MOTHER WHEN YOUR JUST A CUTE LITTLE GIRL"  
  
"I did not give birth to you, but I created you my little Chii, making me kind of like your mother"  
  
"O.k., I guess I understand that, but why am I here, why am I trapped on this shore "  
  
"Its your destiny my child"  
  
"O.k. lets get one thing straight. Don't call me child. I'm 3 times your height and i'm not  
  
4 years old."  
  
"I am not 4 years old. I am 67 centuries old"  
  
"I don't care. I just want to know, why am I here? Can I do anything to change all of this."?  
  
" I was afraid of this. Your curiosity grows strong my child, and I cannot just keep you wondering.  
  
My child, I shall take your place and let you go, but you know that you only have 7 days to complete  
  
your journey. Also my child, this could screw up time itself. Its hard to explain why, because I myself do not know why time would have anything to do with misplacing a goddess."  
  
" But wont that kill you?"  
  
" I am a goddess and can never be killed"  
  
" When may I leave?"  
  
" Go now my child. The clock is ticking"  
  
Next thing you know, Chii found herself on the ground in front of a big dark floating castle  
  
surrounded by purple haired mermaids with golden wings, ready to strike. Chii found that she had  
  
dark red armor. A metal bra, shoulder gear, and large ones on each of her hips. She also had a large  
  
red cloth hanging down between the gear, covering parts of her legs till her knees. She had tiny little  
  
light red wings on her back, barely enough of size to support her in flight. Chii tried to flutter her  
  
wings, but they were to small. Chii found a little pocket in the left hip gear, and found a little device that looked like a small pocket mirror, only she knew it wasn't. Chii opened the little mirror and found herself inside a bricked place, and saw an angry flying purple haired mermaid outside through a hole in the wall. Her cold eyes beamed at the confused goddess. Chii got up and felt around for her stalf, but couldn't find it anywhere. She grabbed the mirror and ran into a chamber. Their was a chinese stair case leading to a dark dungeon. She put the mirror in her pocket and cautiously walked downstairs. She could not see where she was going. She felt a cold chill in her spine, tingling into her cold and uniquely soft neck and choked her. She passed out of horror and stumbled down the staircase into the shadows. The mirror fell into her hand and her halfway lifeless hand. She fell all the way to the bottom and had not yet regained her constiosness. The young and frightened goddess found herself and her little mirror on a big white bed with baby blue roses surrounding her. She opened up the mirror. Chii was in a large black and white room and found purple rose petals flying around her. She looked up and saw only black. She heard footsteps walking towards her. She saw a tanned and handsome man with a suit and brown hair approaching her very calmly. He walked right up to her and softly touched her silky hair as if in a love trance. Chii backed away in confution. He reached out his smooth hand and put it on her neck, and moved it up to her face. "your face, as beautiful as ever" "who are you"? "your skin , its so soft and slender" "who are you and what do you want" "you just never lose your charm, my delicate little little flower" Chii looked at him and pushed him away in fury and confusion. All he did was pick up his arm really high. Chii got into a defensive position, ready for an attack, but found herself in a long baby pink dress. Chii tripped over the dress and fell into the man's arms. She gasped and looked up at his face, and he smiled so softly, that chii felt warmer and safer than she felt when she first saw him. He kissed Chii's warm and soft lips. Her eyes were open with shock the whole time. She looked up at him with big eyes, and she had a sharp pain in her heart that then struck her whole body. She felt like she just got shot, but when he held her close to his warm and delicate chest, She felt light as air. "My little princess. Why have you come. Is their something you (pause), desire? You have been in a coma for 5 days in my cherry(to mr. V:he is a perverted character.don't mind him.lol) castle" he said softly. "I came to ask for my freedom" "Freedom from what" "you know exactly what "Chii muttered "oh.you no longer want to be a goddess." "no! "Chii exclaimed She pulled back furiously from him. He smiled softly and gently took her hand and put it on his own cheek. He got down on his knees, and Chii was in shock. "Anything for you my sweet chii" "Uh" chii stuttered shortly He hugged her and put the side of his face just over her breast. Chii didn't know why, but chii put her silk gloved hand in his hair and looked down at him, as if she knew him, as if she loved him. She looked up into the never ending dark and felt like she was floating on air. He was leaning over to kiss her, but the mirror fell out of her hand and opened up. A light beamed out of it and drowned the dark. Chii woke up on a cloud in the center of the large room. The man was asleep next to her(??okay.I don't need to know...)anyways.back to the story.She took the mirror and put it into her armor pocket. She whispered into his ear. "wake up" "huh?.What happened" "I don't know" (it was the 7th day) "look, my name is Fushigii. " "..now you tell me that!" "you will leave today, so I'll say my sweet goodbyes now" "why" "I have sent you free, and you will not remember any of this" "what" "you shall live with a young man named hidiki" "huh" "you shall be in good hands my little angel" "but." Fushigii put his index finger in her top lip, and hushed her. Chii started to cry, and he took her in his arms to calm her down. "why are you crying" " I don't know" He kissed her once more and then took the mirror and held it in his hands. She put her hand on top of it and smiled while he whipped her tears away. A large beam of white light lit up the whole castle.  
  
prologue- After chii's memories were wiped out by Aura, chii started a new life with Hideki, A 25 year old man who lives alone, who was asked by Aura to take care of Chii, until she could take care of herself.  
  
SO LATER ON..........................  
  
There was something different about Chii, something Hideki knew was there from the moment he found her discarded with the trash. Chii was the good kind of different; she was different in the sort that made her stand out from the rest of the crowd. She was special.  
  
What made her special? He didn't know. He just knew she was.  
  
Chii was like a child, having to be taught about the world around her and how to interact with people. He enjoyed teaching her, but felt pity for her at the same time for not already knowing.  
  
Poor Chii...her memory had been wiped long before Hideki had found her. If the wiping of Chii's memory was incidental or accidental, he didn't know. He'd just like to know the person Chii was before he found her.  
  
Or did he?  
  
Perhaps Chii was fine the way she was. She seemed happy and enjoyed learning new things. Maybe her memory was wiped for a good reason. Maybe it was to protect her from harmful things that had happened in the past. Hideki sighed and glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall. He really should get working on his office work and stop looming over thoughts of Chii. She was in the next room with Plum (Hideki's little sister). The little 10 yr old was trying to show Chii how to connect to wireless Internet.  
  
He leapt up from his sitting position on the floor sending books, papers, and pens flying across the room as a startled "Chii!" emanated from the next room. He cursed lightly and ran into the next room to see Chii sitting with her back to the wall next to a broken vase covered in potting soil.  
  
Chii glanced from the broken vase to her soiled clothing then finally up at Hideki. She frowned. "Chii is sorry for breaking Hideki's vase." Her shoulders slumped and she looked down at the floor, her light blonde hair cascading over her face.  
  
"Don't be mad at Chii," Plum said from atop the coffee table. "I was instructing her on how to connect to wireless Internet. I told her to move towards the connecting and grasp hold of it, and she misunderstood and began walking forward. She tripped over the vase; making it break. She didn't do it on purpose, Hideki."  
  
Hideki smiled at her and lightly patted her head. "I know it wasn't her fault, Plum. I'm just not so sure she knows it."  
  
Plum looked up at him confused. "Huh?"  
  
He patted Plum's head again and walked over to where Chii was slumped against the wall and kneeled down beside her. "Chii?"  
  
She didn't move to look at him. "Chii is sorry," she said again. "Chii is sorry for breaking the vase. Plum gave Hideki the vase. Chii knows tidiness is important to Hideki, and Chii is very sorry."  
  
Plum? He had completely forgot that she had given him that vase. Yes, the vase was important to him. He wondered if Chii knew why it was important to him.  
  
Her head tilted up a bit and her hands reached out to grasp two of the porcelain fragments. She pushed them together and tried to make them fit. "Chii will fix it," she said with determination. "Chii will make it better."  
  
He extended his hands and took the fragments from her. "No."  
  
Chii turned her head sharply to face him, causing her hair to whip about her. He could've sworn her eyes swirled with confusion and sadness. God, he hated seeing her look so sad. "Chii?"  
  
Setting the fragments aside, he cupped her cheek. It was smooth, almost velvety. Not like real skin at all, but softer. "No, you don't have to fix it. I didn't really like that vase anyway."  
  
Her head tilted her head to the side in confusion, not realizing that she had unintentionally tilted her face further into Hideki's hand. "But, It is important to Hideki. Why would Hideki not like something Plum gave Hideki?"  
  
He smiled. She was so innocent, in more ways then one. Stop it!, his mind screamed. This is no time to be thinking of her that way. "Chii," he said, "just because someone that's important to you gives you something, doesn't mean that you have to like it. It's alright Chii, I can always get another vase."  
  
"So Chii wasn't bad?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, Chii wasn't bad."  
  
Chii smiled brightly at him. "Chii is glad Hideki's not mad. "She said in delight.  
  
I could never be mad at you, Chii... He was about to tell her just that, when the doorbell rang. Oh crap, Yumi (his classmate)! Jumping to his feet, he bolted back into the living room and pulled open the door.  
  
Yumi stood there dressed in a pale blue matching top and skirt. She smiled at him. "Hey, Hideki! Sorry that I'm here so early. I was getting restless and the neighbors were making this awful racket, so I decided to go ahead and come by. Is that alright?"  
  
Something in the back of his mind said "no," but he shoved it aside and smiled back at his friend. "Yeah, yeah, it's fine. I've been ready for the past thirty minutes. Just let me go grab my coat from the other room and we'll be on our way."  
  
"Okay, then."  
  
Hideki walked back into the room where Chii and Plum were and grabbed his coat off the back of the sofa. "Plum," he said the laptop, "time to go to sleep. I wouldn't want to get yelled at later for letting you stay up late and fall asleep in class again."  
  
She nodded. "I'm going to sleep now, Master Hideki." Plum leaped from the coffee table onto the sofa and snuggled up against on of the pillows as her eyes closed deeply.  
  
He glanced over at Chii, who was still sitting in the same place and position he'd left her. "I'm going out with Yumi for an hour or two, Chii. I'll be back soon, okay?"  
  
Chii nodded, "Okay."  
  
He smiled again at her and returned to the living room, slipping his coat over his arms on the way.  
  
Yumi reached forward and entangled her fingers with his when Hideki reached the doorway. "Let's go!" She turned and walked into the hallway and he released her hand so he could lock the door.  
  
Just as he reached out to pull the door shut, he saw Chii standing in the archway with a little purple ball between the two rooms; she looked at him sadly. Oh Chii, what's got you looking like that again?  
  
"You coming Hideki?"  
  
"Yeah," he said as he pulled the door shut and locked it, "I'm coming."  
  
Hideki couldn't deny his feelings any longer...His love for Chii was growing stronger by the minute. 


End file.
